Living the Dead Life of the Skeleton Detctive
by DystopiaTempest
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie try to solve the case of one of their dead detectives in the British Sanctuary that has requested help from the Irish Sanctuary and they come across some other mages
1. WHATAMIDOINGCANTEVENBREATHEWHATISTHIS

"No you're not..."

Geoffrey was desperately trying to get the policeman to let him inside the crime scene. Skulduggery and Valkyrie needed to get this case over and done with, Scrutinous was too tired to convince people magic isn't real and that he's a psychopath.

"How do _you_ know if I'm your mother or not?"

"Because I've known my mother long enough to know you're not her."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Unless you're a woman dressed as a man, I'm almost entirely 100% sure she's female."

Geoffrey huffed. He was so sure he could make the policeman think he was his mother, he would let _her_ in, right?

"You were adopted, Thomas as a child. I am your birth mother."

There was silence for a moment. Scrutinous was impressed with himself.

"My name isn't Thomas..."

Geoffrey paled at his sudden stupidity.

Still your mother would have wanted you to let me in, no?

"I...guess?"

Geoffrey brightened at his overall victory.

"Great! I have some detectives here to help you out! They're very scary, especially the tall man. I wouldn't underestimate the other one, though. She has a dark side."

"Sound like happy people."

"They are still, somewhat exactly that."

Just then the great Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain came by and waltzed into the crime scene and Scrutinous took that as his cue to leave. So that's what he did. He wasn't one for finding clues, nor fighting, he had Valkyrie do that for him. He looked across the living room and saw his new partner, Karou, with better luck on the persuasion. For some reason Philomena had not come in for work that day, she wasn't answering her phone calls. It was just their luck Karou could pop in at such short notice. Geoffrey happened to like successful women and Karou was just that. He wasn't sure if he returned her love to him or not. But still, he was brightened by her smile.

Recently mages were being killed all over London, and the British Sanctuary were requesting help from the Irish Sanctuary. After a few minutes, Skulduggery found himself struggling to adjust his facade in a way where he could raise one eyebrow.

"Skulduggery, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm gracefully using beauty products recommended by Zoella. Not that I need them, Im a very handsome man, even without a facade."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at his snarky remark and Skulduggery envied her for the luxury of being able to change certain features of the face.

"So what can you gather from the crime scene, Valkyrie?"

"He made no effort whatsoever to protect himself. The evidence is the fact that there's no defensive marks."

"So either he was very weak, though i doubt it, being a Sanctuary detective and earning China's high respects."

"He didn't have any time to react."

"Or maybe he trusted the killer."

"So then there's someone in the Sanctuary murdering our detectives."

"There's a traitor in our midst."

 **If it's too short, deal with it. There's loads more chapters to come, even though I'm not bothered. It's not the end of the world, dumbass...I'm worse than a drama llama. I'm an ALPACA-LYPSE! Sorry, couldn't resist the temptation. Bubbles, you'll be in my next chapter, Leon is such a jerkwad for dumping you, cHrystal Fury, I spelt the name the way you want it, happy now? Love ya, my Eritrean luck charm! Please check out My Sleepless Nights and read her story, The Not So Amazing Life Of The Girl In Black. I'm in it! Also, if you want to be in MY story, review and tell me about your characters and their names!**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBT supporter, feminist, and Bicycle-fan (for lack of a better word, Bubbles)**

 **-Sometimes I Lick Windows**


	2. Mira's Mirror

**Hello everyone! There are two new characters we get to meet in this one! So in this one, there's nothing about Valkyrie and Skulduggery in particular, just about some new characters that** _ **I**_ **created!**

 **Blufox03: Thank you for reviewing, I will remember to lick pencils instead of windows. Since its reasonable (not really, I think we can both agree, haha). I don't mind taking ideas, the more help, the better the story!**

 **Mya2015: Do you mind PMing me the character? I, too, have the memory of a goldfish.**

 **Bubbles, Karou, cHrystal Fury, sorry Karou, couldn't put you in this one. But Bubbles and Chrystal Fury are! Hip Hip HUZZAH!**

 **LET US BEGIN**

It was chaos everywhere. Everyone was screaming and panicking in the Necromancers Temple. The death of the, well, _Death_ -Bringer threw all necromancers off trace. Zvetok didn't and never did believe in the Passage. People assumed that if you're a necromancer, you must fear death and want to kill half the world to, as they put it, save it. She was young when she chose necromancy after her Surge. She would explore the temple, finding different paths. Somebody killed one of their new clerics and some fear the killer is among us, a traitor. Fortunately, Zvetok Mira knew her way round the temple since Melancholia and Craven fled through the tunnels underneath it. An alarm was going off and papers were flying everywhere. Mira had never seen the outside world, it was completely alien to her, she knew nothing about it. The temple was her oyster, the only thing she'd known, so as she went shadow-walking through the underground tunnels, she remembered the feeling she had whenever her shadows tendrils felt sensed something and immediately felt a cold piece of metal clash to her head, enveloping her in darkness.

"Where am I?" She demanded in the damp room in which she could see nothing. She was chained with shackles to the chair, her magic far out of reach. Then suddenly, light. She could see everything properly. There was a woman standing before her, wearing a short black jacket, a plain white t-shirt, again, black trousers…and what looked like lion socks.

"Who are you, and what were you doing in the tunnels?" said the woman.

"Who am _I?_ I'm sorry, you just attacked me, knocked me unconscious, and chained me to a freaking chair. So yes, I could ask you the same thing, thank you very much!"

Silence struck.

"Yes, I'm the one who chained you to the chair. I have complete control, which means I can do whatever I want if you don't answer my question."

Mira flinched, but she had no choice but to tell the strange woman who she was.

"My name's Zvetok Mira, I've lived in the temple my whole life, and I refuse to watch it tumble down before me." She glared at her.

"Chrystal Fury. I'm an elemental," as she unchained Zvetok, "Thought you were one of those Passage freaks. You don't sound like one though. Are you?"

"No. I'm against that. I'm against a lot of things, actually," said Mira as she stood, "Bullying, racism, slavery, discrimination of nationalities…I could go on forever but I'm too busy wondering what the hell you want with my home."

"I'm here with someone else, if you have'nt noticed, Zvetok."

Zvetok stood alert, looking around the room, until she saw a dark corner literally teaming with shadows. The instant he walked out of the corner, she recognised him.

"Hello sister," said Solomon Wreath, "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

 **Oooooh, plot twist, Zvetok is Solomons sister and Chrystal is working with him!**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ rights activist, feminist, and Bicycle fan!**

 **-Sometimes I lick pencils**


	3. Hidden Hatred

**Hey everyone! So I thought it would be cool if you guys asked me some weird questions or, you know, if you just so happen to be slightly boring, normal questions about me. The next few entries to my chapters will be answering questions.**

 **Also, I wanted to do that thing where you…you know...fast forward a week or something to annoy people. I'll show you what happened during that time but uhhh…I just so happen to be annoying and I won't do that for a long time. All you need to know, is the person that's killing necromancers and the person that's killing Sanctuary operatives is the same person.**

 **This one is dedicated to the Sandy beach to my beautiful buttocks.**

 **Don't judge me, okay? I couldn't think of anything! Chrystal Fury, the one who's only read 5 books of Skulduggery Pleasant and claims to be a bigger fan than me, this one is for you. I could easily ruin the series even more for you, but I won't. Because I'm feeling generous. I've got a Jedi axis, bitch! Nothing can stop me! MWAHAHAHA.**

 **Okay, my reign of terror is over. Time for mini dedications!**

 **Blufox03: My character for your story, details below.**

 **Name: Dystopia Tempest (obviously)**

 **Sorcerer: Elemental**

 **Age: 19**

 **Personality: Would die for her friends, because they are her only family. Is a bitch. Smart mouth. Hard to open up sometimes. Egoistic, and is basking in the light of her everlasting, glorious, radiant, beauty.**

 **JustAnotherFangirl: Me proud, Me very proud of ya now. Your wish/spoiler of Geoffrey and Karou shall be granted, since you are Karou. Karou is you. You are MADRIGAL OF THE KIRIN!**

 **Mya2015: I think I found it again, then lost it. I'm going to need your character on PM and something else I should lick.**

 **LET US BEGIN!**

2 weeks later

Valkyrie was pacing down the Sanctuary's clinic. They didn't know what was going on with Chrystal. She was like a sister to her, since they met. Skulduggery confirmed that they had worked alongside each other in the war against Mevolent. Though Tanith didn't exactly take a liking to her, Chrystal never made an effort for Tanith to like her anyway. And now Chrystal was screaming in agony, twisting around in a hospital bed, and they can't do anything to help her. Something's making her redo her Surge. Whatever she becomes, she won't be an Elemental anymore, Valkyrie just knew it. She wouldn't be the same, having been the only mage to suffer the same agony twice. She could still her the deafening threats she sent to Doctor Synecdoche whenever she tried to help her.

"The traitor, whoever they are, Valkyrie, must be an Adept. Be able to build the rage in a person and expulse it out of them. Whatever hidden hatred, they can find it." Spoke Skulduggery out of nowhere. Valkyrie wasn't talking so he had to break the ice somehow, no matter how frozen it was. She didn't reply so he continued.

"Valkyrie, are you even listening to me? It hurts my ego when you do this to me. Really does. Don't know why I even bother. Maybe it's because I am a kind, generous, loving, caring soul who feels responsible for someone's happiness, usually because it is the result of their presence. Which you're completely ignoring at the moment."

"I'm worried, Skulduggery. I can't do anything about it and it's slowly killing me inside."

He put a finger to stop her. **(No, not the middle finger, you dumb pieces of crap. Jerkwad)**

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The screaming stopped."

Valkyrie's heartbeat started racing, hopeful that Fury was finally over it, and back to her usual self. But the screams came again. So no luck, whatsoever. Except for that cruel, cruel false hope. She recounted the events, and why Chrystal was like this.

" _He has to be somewhere around here, Fury." said Zvetok._

" _We don't even know if it's a he, much less still in this Sanctuary."_

" _My brother said he'd call the Sanctuary, no word since. Don't believe a woman could take my brother down."_

 _Chrystal raised an eyebrow high at Mira._

" _Okay, yes, that could happen, at any moment, but I have faith in him."_

" _You seem to have accepted him quickly. He kept you in the temple for years just because you didn't believe in the Passage."_

 _They were too deep in conversation to realise a figure in black had crept up behind Zvetok. They were expulsing red energy from Mira, and rage had started slowly building up inside her._

" _You don't know anything about me or my brother, CHRYSTAL. I'd much rather die or even put in the Passage than know you exist."_

" _Well, that's pretty deep. That hurt me inside, really did. Deep down inside."_ _ **(Innuendo count: One)**_

" _Don't act all innocent. All I've been my entire life is, basically, unintentionally Jesus. Then you come along and tell me, tell ME, what to do and how to live my life. Guess what? I don't have to accept the Passage, the fact that you accuse me of being one of those "Passage Freaks" because now I tolerate Solomon?"_

 _Chrystal realised now how serious Mira was. At the moment she was purely rage, but Fury wasn't having any of it._

" _That's not what I was saying, Mira. I just don't understand how nice someone has to be to forgive Wreath. Seems you both inherit the trait for insolence and ignorance. Now shut up already and let me do my work, you're distracting and you're annoying, alright?"_

 _Bad. Mistake._

 _Mira mentally threw the door off it's hinges, then threw Fury across the room into a heap of bookshelves. Zvetok sent a spiral of shadows raging head-first into Chrystal and Fury failed to defend herself, she wasn't about to hurt Wreath's sister, it would ruin all of her plans. So she let herself be thrust around the room, then she looked at Zvetok, holding out two arms, covered with teaming shadows and her face went red._

" _Goodbye." Whispered Zvetok and sliced the shadows straight threw Fury, just in time for some Sanctuary agents to come bursting through the doors with Solomon back, just as he said he would. They looked over at Chrystal, frozen on the floor, in an awkward position, face covered with pain._

 **So…that just happened! Trust me when I say, I didn't even know this was going to happen…it just did. I am so, so, so, sorry, Chrystal. Words cannot describe how confused I am. I'm wondering what will happen to you next, at the moment…MWAHAHAHA. Sorry, insensitive, I know. I am deeply, terribly not sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, or making it too short. I promise you I will do that again. Bubbles, I'm sorry for making you a murderer.**

 **Please R &R! (Rate and Review)**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ rights activist, feminist, bicycle fan, and obsessive freak**

 **-Sometimes I lick rulers**


	4. Dizziness and Nausea

**Hi. Okay, so the entire day I've been thinking about a question I was asked. Dragons or Dinosaurs. The answer is a hybrid. *hums Jurassic Park theme* Joking. I said that originally but they said that wasn't an option. Sadly. So I choose dragons. Cos they breathe fire. Had an argument during P.E. about this. I threatened to breathe fire on my friend, the inspiration for Karou. By the way, all the characters that I have created are based on my friends. Zvetok and Chrystal are best friends irl and really bubbly and fun so yeah, making them absolutely half heartedly hate each other in this pissed them off. They don't get pissed off, so for them to get angry,… is a rare, unseen, scary sight. Not that you're ugly guys! Just if you're reading this. Which you are. Because I stupidly linked this to you. Probably. Karou, thank you for the suggested taken name. It's amazing. And the ship name for Geoffrey and Karou is Karoffrey. Came up with that on my own. All on my own. No help. No help whatsoever.**

 **LET US BEGIN!**

Karou's POV (Point of View)

She sat in a café, peacefully, enjoying the silence, just the warm chit chat that spread around the room. What with all the drama going on with Chrystal, she barely had any time to herself. Some people seem to forget that just because you work for the Sanctuary doesn't mean you have no life outside of the life of a detective. Skulduggery, maybe, generally because _has_ no life outside this. She had her own yoga weight lifting class, bills and taxes to pay, friends to meet up with. She knew Fury, but things like this happened all the time around the Sanctuary, with young mages getting their Surge. And whenever she _did_ get free time, Geoffrey went everywhere she went. This, she was _very_ uncomfortable with. The ring that was held above the door every time a customer came in rang. The customer came in and sat next to her. It was _him_. Geoffrey Scrutinous.

"What do you _want_ already, Geoffrey? I've had a busy week."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's been a busy week for me too. Long. We deserve a break."

"Yes. We do."

"Let's end it with dinner? At my house? 8 o'clock?"

She took a moment to ponder about it. He was right. She _did_ deserve a break. And what was the harm in having _dinner?_ It wasn't a crime in this era, as far as she was aware.

"Expect to see me. And you're cooking."

She got up and left, leaving her coffee, the peacefulness, and the silence behind. She didn't even turn to see his reaction. She smiled and left.

 **General POV**

Valkyrie was half asleep on Skulduggery's meditating chair; she hadn't bothered to go up to the guest room that was now hers. She was looking over some cases, trying to connect the dots. It was harder without Skulduggery, she was alone since he decided he should stay behind to keep an eye on Chrystal. Chrystal. She hadn't slept for ages over thinking about why Zvetok had done that. What came over her? Now she's on the run from cleavers and officials, claiming she would never have done that, but she had no alibi. Wreath practically begged Skulduggery to leave Mira alone. If they could, they would. Fury's a very forgiving person. Or at least she can be. She would have defended herself, but she didn't. And now look at her. On a hospital bed in a stingy clinic with species like Dr. Nye in them, deciding whether or not to dissect her. _He's probably fascinated in the fact that she's impossibly redoing her Surge,_ thought Valkyrie. China was great friends with Chrystal, she would never let that happen. Chrystal had the same interests as China, apparently she's always wanted to work with sigils. China won't let Mira off the hook as easily. She almost felt sorry for Zvetok. Zvetok also made _great_ friends with Tanith. She was really nice, and she accepted _everyone,_ including Weeper. Tanith's still at the Sanctuary, trying to "convince" China that Zvetok is a kind, loving person that holds no grudges and that someone must have done something. Valkyrie was hoping that was true. That Zvetok would _never ever_ in her life do this purposely. Maybe it _was_ true. Maybe it wasn't.

 **The Weekend**

Karou stood outside the door of Geoffrey Scrutinous, debating whether or not to knock. She wasn't used to this. She was used to kicking down doors. This was a date. Not a mission. Well, maybe it was a mission to be completed, "whoever makes this best date ever". If that's what this was, she wasn't about to lose this competition.

 **48 hours later, at the Sanctuary**

Skulduggery was awaiting news from Doctor Synecdoche with Valkyrie.

"What did you find out from the case files?" asked Skulduggery, breaking the silence.

"Stuff. Loads of stuff."

Silence sank. Skulduggery started tapping his foot on the floor and Valkyrie's head started ringing. She was _not_ enjoying this. And where was Karou? She was supposed to be here hours ago. Just then, she walked in. _Finally. That was slowly killing me inside_ , thought Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery, do you mind leaving for a second? I have something to talk about with Valkyrie."

"Hello to you too, Karou. I'll just go and discuss battle strategies with China."

And with that, he left. The door closed behind him, and Karou looked over at Valkyrie with messy hair. Messy hair. Messy hair. How had she just realised that? She looked like she ran through the dumpster for hours. And she looked slightly tired and worn out.

"What _happened_ to you?"

"I had dinner with Geoffrey, that's what happened."

"You had _what?_ With _who?"_

"Geoffrey, date. And I won the competition for who makes the date better."

Valkyrie was quiet for a second.

"Ew. I don't want to know how you won. Or how _Geoffrey_ won some a few nights ago."

"Let me finish. Yes, that happened, but that was two days ago. I have a raging migraine and I don't remember what's happened since then."

She started to see the worry on Valkyrie's face.

"Karou, you just aged, like, two years right now. Right this second."

"What, really?" She started scrambling for a mirror. She must have moved around in a circle too much, because she was starting to feel dizzy. Then everything went black.

 **Drama! I don't know where these ideas are spilling from…**

 **1,098 words! HUZZAH! Should I say Huzzah or Hurray? My sister says Huzzah is weird…** **WAAAHH MY SISTER'S BULLYING MEE!**

 **HAVE MY BABIES! I'm joking, don't have my babies, just** _ **give**_ **me your babies.**

 **Anyway, see ya'll next chapter, PEACE ON DA STREETS, OUT!**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ activist, feminist, bicycle fan, obsessive freak, and chatterbox.**

 **-Sometimes I lick Bubbles (hint hint to all my shits for life)**


	5. The Awakening

**Hi Everybody! *Gags after you throw tomatoes at me***

 **Okay, okay! Just stop it already! I know I haven't updated in a while! It's only been a week! Me and My Sleepless Nights (whose stories you should check out-they're really good) have been dodging updating. We're just too busy for this! By the way, this is not a A/N, don't worry.**

 **New question! BluFox03 asked this one, What's all your favourite pairings (or something like that)?**

 **I ship…get ready for this long, long list of general things:**

 _ **GET COMFORTABLE!**_

 **Chinduggery! (Yes, I'm** _ **that**_ **kind)**

 **Valduggery! (Happy now, Lizzy?)**

 **Fletchyrie! (Caelan can suck it. Even though he's dead now.)**

 **Sexter! (Everyone does)**

 _ **GHANITH!**_

 _ **(WHO DOESN'T WILL DIE AT MY HAND)**_

 **Now general ones,**

 **ErenxMikasa Attack on Titan**

 **MikasaxJean Attack on Titan**

 **HanjixLevi Attack on Titan**

 **ArminxKrista Attack on Titan**

 **LightxMisa Death Note**

 **LightxL Death Note**

 **Phan Dan and Phil**

 **Your Mum The World**

 **Lol, that last one was supposed to be a joke, by the way.**

 **By the way, this story is dedicated to my bae, which is dutch for shit. Which is why I call her bae. Erika, this be for you!**

 **ON WID DA STORRRRYYYY**

Chrystal's POV **(Finally)**

"Where am I?"

Everyone was just floating past me. Nobody seemed to notice me. Like I was a ghost. They'd walk straight through me, stare right through me. My surroundings were weird. I think I was in the clinic with Dr Synecdoche in the Sanctuary.

Death. Smelled like death. So much death… Then suddenly I saw Valkyrie walk into the hospital room, demanding to see me. She stood at the foot of my bed, then went over to hold my hand right beside me. I wanted to convince her so bad that I'm okay, everything's okay, believe me what I wouldn't do…

Zvetok Mira's POV

"What am I doing?"

I've been on the run for weeks. No one's going to believe me if I tell them the truth. The truth. The truth is, I have no idea what came over me. Why didn't Fury fight back? Bloody hell, peace maker. Why can't she be mean and hate lions? Why can't she hate me? Why is she giving me no reason to blame this on her? It's because it's all _my_ fault. There's no coming back from this. And as much as the other British necromancers congratulate me on achieving such level of power, I'm not even sure I'll forgive myself. What's worrying about the necromancers is that they believe if they train me hard enough, I'll be the new candidate for the role of the Death-Bringer. No way. Never. Not a chance in hell. I'm looking for peace in this world. I even have a comfy feminist t-shirt waiting for me at home. Home. All of that is probably gone for me. Forever. But forever's a long time. And so much can happen in forever.

 **General POV**

"How do you think she's doing?"

Valkyrie was grasping Chrystal's hand at her bed. She was unconscious, thank God. She couldn't bear seeing her like this any longer. Fury may not have known this, but her pain was affecting so many others. It quite literally, pierced through her brain. She actually fainted. Skulduggery took her to a hospital bed to rest. She looked up at Doctor Synecdoche.

"Any improvement? Any signs showing of a progressing new power?"

"The only thing I've been getting is a migraine, Valkyrie. I'm sorry. At this point, it's been too long. She's a lost cause. We have no choice but to pull the plug on life support."

Valkyrie's face fell 30 storeys.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You're a DOCTOR. You do stuff like this ALL the time. Why can't you do it once more?"

Her face was blowing off hot red fumes. Then a bunch of unknown doctors came swarming in.

"I'm so, so sorry, Valkyrie. It's what Chrystal would have wanted."

"Don't you _DARE_ lecture _ME_ on DEATH and what one of my ONLY friends would have wanted."

The beeping stopped. She turned around to the machine, and the unplugged wire that a young doctor was holding. It was done. Over. There's no way Fury could survive on her own…

The beeping immediately started again, and…

Chrystal Fury's eyes flew wide open, awakened.

 **That's right! You're favourites back! Please review some more questions, and don't forget to rate! My official Instagram, which I share for my fanfic stories too and to procrastinate by solving everyone else's problems!**

 **So if you have insta, my name is dystopia_tempest (just like this one) and please follow! Literally, I follow everyone who follows me. Which is the nice thing to do. But I'm not nice. So, until next time-**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ+ rights activist, Feminist, bicycle fan, obsessive freak, chatterbox, and twin-foetus-cannibalistic-eater.**

 **-Sometimes I lick Titans**


	6. Reynosa's Reign of Terror

**Heyo peeps! Went to the dentist today and I'm half dead. They took out four teeth- they were HUGE. My family kept on screaming every time they injected me with anaesthetic or took out a tooth. Though, me, my motivation was Valkyrie and Mikasa. Therefore, I was strong and thought about how harder it must be for Eren, biting down on his hand to become a Titan. Okay, that went a little off track…**

 **So… this one is dedicated to Karou!**

 **Blufox03: I'm glad you like it so much! Make sure to find me on Instagram so we can chat! And I can't wait til you put me in your fanfic! When it comes out I'll see if I can put a link in or something…**

 **Mya2015: When I was in my mothers womb, I was** _ **supposed**_ **to have a twin… my mothers womb wasn't strong enough to hold two babies though and based on pure instinct… I consumed my twin. Absorbed. Ate. Munched. Savoured like a Titan… Who's the troubled kid now?**

 **Jcat(Guest): Wow! You're pretty eager too, aren't ya? Well I can't tell you or give you any spoilers, unfortunately, but I** _ **can**_ **put you in this story! I would love it if you would create the plot for a chapter or something, see how it goes! Maybe you can start writing your own! If you do so happen to do that, please tell me it so I can read it!**

 **ON WID DA STORAAAYYYY**

Skulduggery's POV (Finally)

Something was going on with Karou. He let Valkyrie deal with Chrystal, besides he heard that China was going to check on her, so many male sorcerers came over to greet her with flowers.

So, Karou appeared to be aging by the second. It seemed that the years she fought as a mage were finally coming back to her. Now it was beginning to happen to other mages. He'd heard of a sorcerer who was cursed at birth and now had to drain the youth out of experienced, young mages. Reynosa Magraya. Like China, she was once a follower of the church of the Faceless, and worked among Mevolent during the war. She was pardoned, though- at the last minute she joined Meritorious. Since then, no one's heard of her. That was about to change.

Valkyrie's POV

"Skulduggery, any news on the Reynosa and Karou case?"

She turned and saw Skulduggery walking towards her with his hat stooped low.

"Maybe, but at the moment, the case on the Chrystal, Zvetok and the traitor is going to have to be put on hold. Fury's fine now, and we can't risk putting another agents life at risk."

"Well, as long as Chrystal's alright… but what are you guys planning to do about Mira?"

"Nothing. We don't have much time for that though if we do just so happen to catch shade of her, we get her, arrest her, and China can do the rest."

"Sounds good. So, do we have any idea where Reynosa might be hiding?"

"Well, now that she's surfaced after so long, we've caught her patterns and have a good idea where she's been staying. Some detectives are taking her to the interrogation room. In fact, they've just arrived."

"Good."

They walked off, heading to the interrogation room. They walked straight, turned left, and took one right and there was the first door, labelled Interrogation- do not disturb unless assigned. Valkyrie turned the handle and both walked into the room.

Magraya had long, shiny blonde hair. Her eyes were as dark as sin but her glare as sharp. Skulduggery would know. She looked at him as if he killed her entire family.

"Reynosa. Long time, no see." Spoke Skulduggery, strangely optimistic at the sight of seeing her cuffs.

"I'm not telling you anything. You either, Cain."

Valkyrie opened her mouth to retort a few words _of her own_.

" You're pretty brave, for someone who can't fight for themselves at the moment. Though if you refuse to say anything, I'm sure China can get _something_ out of you. And when she does, some might not be as merciful as us for not spilling earlier."

Reynosa immediately swinged a look at Valkyrie, a stare as cold as ice.

"Smart mouth you've got yourself there, dear. You know, when you age, those lips go crooked. And I can make you age in seconds, then die. Either way, what makes you think Sorrows can make 'spill the guts'?"

Skulduggery interrupted.

"Sigils. Loads of new resources have fallen at her feet, and so your truth will too."

Magraya froze, all bitterness leaving her face completely. She almost looked like a scared little girl.

"Fine. The truth is, I'm innocent. I wasn't going after Karou in particular, originally.I was just casually stealing the youthfulness of those who were destined to die. I was ordered to go after her."

"By _who?_ Who could _possibly_ hate Karou that much to want to _kill_ her?"

"Some necromancer by the name of Destiny Williams. It's not her taken name though. I think her taken name is something along the lines of Zvetok Mira. Ring any bells?"

 **OH MY GOD. So anyways, on my Instagram every once in a while before I update I'll probably post one tiny spoiler as pic or something! If you don't have my insta, make sure to follow me on** _ **dystopia_tempest.**_

 **See ya, and make usre, to review, rate, follow and favourite!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ+ rights activist, feminist, bicycle fan, obsessive freak, chatterbox, twin-foetus-cannibalistic-eater, and stalker.**

 **-Sometimes I lick headless chickens**


	7. Chapter 7

Chrystal: Dat unison doe

Zvetok: The author of this crappy thing that made me basically evil spelt my bloody name wrong. What be wrong wid ya

Chrystal: Y aren't we friends

Zvetok: Cos me tore hole thru ur stomach

Chrystal: Oh yeah, haha, forgot bout dat dat was funny

Zvetok: Im going to fix my hair now

Chrystal: You look like Edward Cullen

Zvetok: That was uncalled for!

Chrystal: youre shining

Zvetok: I'll make your MUM shine! In her forehead birthing area

Chrystal: KAHH

Zvetok: Are you a chicken

Chrystal: Maybe. Maybe not.

Zvetok: I just farted. No, I think your fish did.

Chrystal: Impossible my fish is down my pants

Zvetok: Oh okay dat makes sense

Chrystal: Lel

Zvetok: What is Satans surname

Chrystal: Bieber

Zvetok: Knew it

Chrystal: If you could pickle anything what would you pickle

Zvetok: Your mum

Chrystal: lel

Zvetok: Had to be said at some point. I would actually pickle a pickle

Chrystal: Would'nt that be an even more intense pickle

Zvetok: I like intense pickles.

Karou: If you were a summer Bin Laden where would you be hiding?

Chrystal: In your mum

Zvetok: lel

Chrystal: Had to be said at some point

Karou: Whats ur fav ice cream

Chrystal: Your face. JK. Lel. Its actually chocolate sherbert mountain candy froth explosion

Zvetok: … CHILDREN

Karou: Karou needs an abortion

Chrystal: lel is dat y ur so fat

Karou: piss off in da bushes of ur face. Mind dem veggies

Zvetok: HAVE MY BABIES

Chrystal: Don't you want them to GIVE you the babies

Zvetok: don't hit me with logic or ill stuff them in ur veggie face

Karou: lel

Chrystal: Nahhh man dat be my word lel is bae

Karou: bae is dutch for shit. That's why u be my fat bae

Zvetok: Do you guys have like a cat whisker fetish or something

Karou: Nooooo * paints cat whiskers on face*

Chrystal: chica wid da pink panties

Zvetok: da 2 british titans

Karou: what bout me

Zvetok: u b da ghoul code name slut

Chrystal: lokloklokloklok

Dystopia: Bitch, pleeeease, u aint got nuttin on me! LOK is MY word

Chrystal: Oh shit! It be da auther herself

Dystopia: You know it Zvetok do my hwk or I aint picking u up for school tomoz

Zvetok: HA HA good joke

Dystopia: Yh that be joke… yep…

Karou: WAIT!

Chrystal: What

Karou: Oh nothing I just haven't said anything in awhile

Reynosa: Miss meh bitches?

Zvetok: Nahh not really, like your wig 2 bad it looks ugly on u and makes u look fat

Reynosa: Ya'll just jealous of my booty oops meant beauty and actually I changed my wigs to day so… whatever

Dystopia: Your all idiots, your all lucky I make you sound different in chapters and not so… so… STUPID

Chrystal: Aw, HELL NAH aint no one gon call me stupid I AM A SEXY MODEL

Karou: Yeah right, my gran got bigger boobs den u. Your boobs make u look like a sumo wrestler

 **Dystopia Tempest: They actually don't peeps, not that I would know. Just saying this in case any of my friends get offended in any way. Also, sumo wrestlers and I don't mean that in any offensive way. Despite the sentence. I'm a nice person really, I swear. Or maybe I'm just really manipulative. Meh, who cares on with the freaky… whatever this is, it was the characters idea to showcase how they really are. Not working out so well, is it?**

Reynosa: My ass b as big as Nicki Minaj in Anaconda

Zvetok: So dat mean you 99% plastic

Chrystal: Must. Aint working out so well for ya is it now Rey rey

Karou: lelelelelelel

Chrystal: WHAT DID I SAY BOUT YOU SAYING LEL

Dystopia: What did _I_ say about you saying lok

Reynosa: Don't act all sophisticated and everything when u say stuff like lok

Zvetok: She also…get ready for it… ATE HER OWN TWIN WHEN THEY WERE FOETUS' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Karou: You freak

Chrystal: Naw dawg me glad she did dat or we would have 2 dystopias

Reynosa: Holy shit yeah

 **Soooo, I had to stop them talking there cos things were getting out of hand.**

 **Halloween Special!**

 **Chrystal's Instagram: sxndy_k**

 **Zvetok Instagram: platinummaddy**

 **Karou Instagram: .t**

 **Dystopia Instagram: dystopia_tempest**

 **Please follow us on Instagram as well as**

 **sorry_for_my_username_dani**

 **sorry for my username dani is the twin of My Sleepless Nights, you should check out her stories!**


	8. Koda's Kin

**Heyy guys! So I have** _ **no**_ **idea what** _ **that**_ **chapter was about! Though if you liked it, you should tell me in the review section below and** _ **MAYBE YOU'LL STOP BEING SO MEAN TO MEEEE.**_ **Again, I don't understand the purpose of that section. What I meant was if you guys liked it, tell me so I can do another for special events in the year and yes, when its December, it'll just be Christmas specials!**

 **On with the dedications!**

 **Silver Blaze: I remember getting these reviews at night, and laughing at all of them. Seriously, I almost cried my eyes out. The whole day I was hoping you would review another chapter just cos it was so hilarious. And yes, watch it or** _ **you'll**_ **be the next "Sometimes I lick"! And yes, didn't you know? Justin** _ **is**_ **Satan! (Im sorry Bieber if you're reading this).**

 **BluFox03: Everybody at school looked at me weird after reading chapter seven…**

 **Mya2015: Thanks! Did you like the plot twist? Now the Sanctuary has the chance to actually control Mira and find out where she is! But will they do what it takes to find her? I guess we'll find out…**

 **This one is dedicated to Silver Blaze! (Betcha didn't see** _ **that**_ **one coming!**

Kodas POV

We were running down an eerie alley, Kairos (my brother) and I. We heard that Mira girl was back in town after the mess she left in Ireland, leaving Fury distraught. I don't think anyone was up to the job if confronting her, what with her magic growing ridiculously. I knew her. Grew up with her. Was her best friend, even. But my older brother told me if I was ever to speak of her, she was to be a stranger. I remember exploring with her in the temple, when she would sneak me in. You see, I was an energy thrower. Something about shooting balls out of my mouth was so amusing, Zvetok just laughed whenever she begged me to do it for her. I wonder why she found it so funny. What's so fascinating about balls from my mouth flying everywhere? She said it was "pretty ironic for a power".

I don't know where we're headed, I'm pretty sure its with the Irish Sanctuary though. They want to take precautions after what happened. But I bet there all lies, Mira wouldn't hurt a fly-never. One of these days, she'll be cleared, and I'll do it myself if I have to. Kill Chrystal Fury if Zvetok demands.

Karou's POV

"Seriously, Valkyrie. You don't have to take care of me so much. Skulduggery needs you in the interrogation room with China."

"No. I'm not having it. He's perfectly fine without me, he's a grown skeleton. I'm 25% sure he can handle himself. Well, partly. Besides, its nit like they're doing any fighting, without action it just gets boring after awhile."

"Tell me about it."

Valkyrie looked at my face so longingly, like I was a granny that needed to be cared for. I guess I was sort of a granny now, wrinkles, drooping face and too much wisdom for one person to handle. I really don't like being so much more helpless than usual, I'd be much more help out in the _real_ world. I needed to see Reynosa, I wasn't going to let her get away with any of her crap, anymore, the twat. I'll be the last one she kills with old age, I won't let her take the piss.

"Karou? Karou? Are you listening to me? Do you need a drink of water? Karou?"

I opened my eyes again, but after that sentence I couldn't hear anything- just an annoying loud beep. Is this what its like to be deaf? Already? It was juts happening too fast. I don't see anything anymore. Oh wait, no I've just blacked out- nothing to worry about! Wait, _what?_

Chrystals POV

"So Karou just blacked out on you? Must be the shock of age, ha, how ironic, her years are catching up to her."

"Yes well, Fury, you aren't doing so good yourself!" bounced back China.

I went back to sipping my tea with her, trying not to completely make a mess of myself, I wanted to laugh so hard and snort my ass off.

"Any news on Mira? Poor girl, must be so afraid."

"Yes, you must feel sorry for, I have my cleavers on a tight leash and at the moment, they're searching for her."

"You can't be so hard on Wreath's sister, China. Spare some mercy, will you?"

"Solomon Wreath, yes. What _were_ you doing with that man?"

Then I snorted.

And spat back into my tea.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA If you really think I was interested in that man in _that_ kind of way, you are running the opposite direction, far far away"

"I take it that's a no?"

"Never! I just needed him for something."

"For what?"

The silence sank.

"Fury? Answer me."

"Just some family business I had to take care of, and I needed a powerful necromancer. I tried Solomon, but he couldn't reach the limit. Then I met his sister, Zvetok, during the attack on the temple. She had a powerful aura. Powerful. I thought he wanted me to save her. He just wanted me to let her die. That act he was putting on earlier was a complete lie. He doesn't care. Honestly, he never thought twice about it. But even so, I couldn't let her die. I couldn't."

"I see. I don't need to know the details, I'm, though its hard to admit, relieved you're okay."

"Well that's not something you hear from China Sorrows."

China and I both turned around to see where the voice came from, the one that wasn't ours. I didn't recognise her though, but China's eyes lit up when she saw this woman. She looked, generally, so happy and excited to see her. The stranger had long, flowing blonde hair, and a sword in her right hand. Then China spoke.

"Tanith Low. It's great to see you once more."

"Come up here and give me a hug, you know you want to!"

"I really don't…"

"Oh well, I'll just get one later, I'm sure there's bound to be a whole welcoming party."

"Sure is. Are the Monster Hunters here yet?"

"Donegan and Gracious? If you're asking whether they're dead or not yet, they're still fighting. And Fletcher's still teleporting."

Then the doors flew open to reveal a boy with weird spiky hair and an obnoxious voice.

"OH MY GOD I HEARD SOMEONE SAY MY NAME WHO SAID IT? WAS IT YOU TANITH? OR MAYBE YOU CHINA? OR MAYBE… WIAT- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Her names Chrystal Fury, Fletcher. You haven't even properly said hello to me either."

"Oh yeah, yo China. How's being Grand Mage going for you?"

"Fabulous. Even _more_ people bow down to my feet often."

I hadn't said anything in awhile and I didn't know these people, though I've heard of them. They saved the world from Darquesse, prevented a remnant invasion, and stopped the Faceless Ones from taking over once more. I had to say something.

"China, I think I better go check on Karou, maybe. Or Reynosa."

"No, no! You don't have to do _anything_! Just sit back and relax, and be thankful you're not dead."

"That's a nice thought. China, exactly where is Valkyrie?" spoke Tanith.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because wherever, she is, Fletcher's gone and there's no doubt in my mind that he's going to look for her."

Fletcher's POV

I was heading down to The Accelerator. It wasn't doing anything anymore, so I had nothing to worry about, and I let them think I was going after Valkyrie. I stopped in the hallway, looking down at where Darquesse had once stood on, and killed the only person that loved me. But I ignored it. Ignored the pain. Besides, crying would make me ruin my hair, and I spent too long on that.

"Who are _you_?" I quickly turned around, startled, but I tripped on my feet and fell towards the wall. The boy who said that was looking down at me, an expression of worry on his face.

"Wow, sorry, didn't know that was going to happen. Need any help?"

He stretched his hand out to me. He seemed nice so I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"What's your name? Mine's Koda Dark.

"Fletcher. Fletcher Renn."

I waited for a reply but he looked past me and froze. Then he whispered.

"Fletcher, I want you to- _very very quietly_ \- RUN PAST ME AS FAR AS YOUR LEGS CAN RUN!"

I immediately turned around and saw a woman holding a rifle pointed at me. It wasn't Zvetok, and it certainly wasn't Reynosa. She was tall, had long black hair, and wore a 'all time low' shirt underneath her half opened jacket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy." Said the woman, "I really _really_ wouldn't."

Koda stood in front of me, and nodded to me to run. I was a teleporter, and, to be frank, I'm way too lazy to run, even in _this_ situation. So I put one hand on his shoulder, ready to teleport, when she…she… she _shot me!_

Suddenly everything went blurry and black and Koda tried to drag me away from that killer. But she stopped cold in front of us both.

"I really didn't want to have to resort to violence. My name's Festival. Eureka Festival. And I'm here to help."

 **Bet ya'll didn't see** _ **that**_ **coming! I know you're all thinking, "Wait, you could have stopped earlier but you didn't, and you decide to leave us with** _ **this**_ **plot twist? You are eviiillll"**

 **But…dil wid it.**

 **Follow me on Instagram! dystopia_tempest**

 **Until next time!**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ+ rights activist, feminist, bicycle fan, obsessive freak, chatterbox, twin-foetus-cannibalistic-eater, stalker and Fairytail fan.**

 **-Sometimes I lick Bicycles**


	9. Festivals' tragedy

**Heyy guys, I decided to update early, since this story got really popular in the last few months and people were demanding for new chapters. By the way, the questions about me are over now, but no fear we have a new round of different types! You may all pick a certain character that I've created and ask me personal questions about them- just to find out more about them and get a real sense, y'know?**

 **MINI DEDICATIONS!**

 **Silver Blaze: I'm not sure if you reviewed this time but I did get your Instagram comments! Do you think I should make an entire account just for this fanfic?**

 **BluFox03: It isn't rubbish! Though every once in awhile you'll have to look over your grammar lok. Also, I'm glad you're such a huge fan!**

 **Mya2015: I'm sorry for breaking your heart with another plot twist. Unfortunately for** _ **you**_ **, I have a sadistic sense of humour (as do you) and I enjoy seeing you so frustrated. But you're a freak too, you laugh at chickens getting their heads blown off! Lok**

 **This one is dedicated to my best friend, Elizabeth. (only because I have to) ARE YOU HAPPY NOW LIZZY?**

Valkyrie's POV

"So you _think_ her first name is something like Destiny?"

"I never said that." was Reynosa's reply.

The Skulduggery joined the conversation.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

" _No_ I _didn't."_

"I'm very sure you did, Reynosa."

"Well I'm very sure I _didn't_."

"But I have a great memory."

"You're a 400 year old dead skeleton and you think you have better memory than _me?"_

"Of course I don't _think,_ Reynosa. I _know."_

"Asking for what? I don't have a bladder, so I definitely don't need to go to the bathroom, now do I?"

"No, but you're busy taking the piss, I don't imagine even if you had human skin you would have any time to pee."

"That's because everybody loves my velvety voice."

The man was true, everybody loved listening to his velvet voice, though they wouldn't admit it. It would just make his ego grow ten times bigger, if it wasn't already enough to take down Darquesse alone. Darquesse. _Me._

"Skulduggery, do you mind if I cut in?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Reynosa. If you didn't say Destiny, then what _did_ you say?"

"I'm not obligated to _say_."

"By who?"

"By De-"

"Destiny?"

"No. I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"No. Not a thing. I need more youth."

Both Reynosa and Skulduggery looked at me. I instantly knew they were going to make me give Reynosa her stupid youth.

" _No._ Not a chance in hell."

"Valkyrie, we need it."

"No you don't."

"Yes we do."

"You don't know what we need and don't need."

"Yes I do. I know everything."

"Oh FINE!"

"Yay."

"I dislike you."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"Hate is such a strong word."

"Not strong enough."

"Fair enough."

Then I saw Reynosa narrowing her eyes at me, as if she was trying really hard to concentrate on me. Then everything went black.

Kodas POV

"If you're here to help us, you made it ever so clear that that was your intention."

"Oh well. Koda, is it?"

"Yes. Festival, is it?"

"Yes. I prefer Festival over Eureka."

"Cut the crap."

"Ooooh, getting to the point so quickly?"

"Why did you attack me and poor Fletcher?"

"I thought you were the enemy. And a warm up."

"A WARM UP?"

"Yes. Too easy though."

"Serious?"

"Yes. I've been through worse."

"Oh yeah, enlighten me."

"I lost my whole family to Darquesse. I saw her destroy cities, at once. Just because you all faked your deaths doesn't mean everyone else did."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I assume you're here for revenge?"

"I was. But I heard she was gone. And now I'm here to become a detective and help. I want to help. I want to save the families that can't be saved. I want to give them whenever I never had or never deserved. The love that was lost the minute it was given to me."

She dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball, head in hands, shaking.

Me and my brother lost our parents to Lord Vile, and now our little sister to Darquesse. The Irish Sanctuary seemed to forget some lost everything they had to that wretch. The feeling was mutual, between Festival and I. So I got down and held her. As we both cried out our sorrows.

"Koda, I hate you."

Then a few minutes later.

"Still do."

"Feelings mutual."

"Thank you."

I felt a smile in her voice. I just knew we were going to be good friends. Then I remembered Fletcher.

"I hope you guys are done doing whatever you're doing there, and don't involve me, my hair can't take that. Festival, I'm Fletcher. Fletcher Renn. I heard everything. I actually heard it. I hear you."

 **That's it! I wasn't bothered to write more, I just wasn't. Sorry Elizabeth that it was so crappy.**

 **So that's it! Make sure to follow me on Instagram, dystopia_tempest!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ+ rights activist, feminist, bicycle fan, obsessive freak, chatterbox, twin-foetus-cannibalistic-eater, stalker, fairytail fan, and the Exception.**

 **-Sometimes I lick Blazes**


	10. Melanie

**Heyy guys! Sorry this took such a long time to come out!**

 **Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is going to be a Christmas Special!**

 **Also, there is an official backstory thing for this! Made by the account (and a person who is actually in this)**

 **Tsvetok Mira. Read it, kay?**

Chrystal's POV

"So Dexy's teaching me to control my new powers!" proclaimed Chrystal.

"Congratulations! I hope you get used to them soon, we really need help." Answered Valkyrie.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way."

"Where are you going?"

"Some place far, far away."

"Are you leaving because of your past?"

Chrystal stopped, as she was heading towards the exit of the Sanctuary.

"No, actually. I keep running from it."

She turned around to look at Valkyrie.

"This time, I'll turn and I'll stare it in the eye. I'm not hiding from it. I'm embracing it. Yes, that means I'm leaving it behind me, but it also means I'm making new memories, building a new future. You taught me that, Valkyrie. There's so many things I want to say, see, do. I want to do all of that before I go to the giant Sanctuary in the sky."

Valkyrie was trying to hold back tears. Crying was for those who were weak. She wanted to be strong for Chrystal. China didn't have it in her to say goodbye, nobody did. Now she wasn't so sure she could do it herself.

"Valkyrie."

Cain opened her eyes to look at Fury, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I want you to know something."

"What?"

Then silence sank.

"Forget it. It isn't important. What's important is that you learn it yourself. Don't die, okay? I'll be sad if you die."

Valkyrie then burst out into tears and threw herself to the ground. She felt gentle arms lock around her for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Chrystal. Crying is for the weak."

Fury lifted up Cain's chin.

"People don't cry because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long."

All Valkyrie could do was nod.

"I'll miss you."

Chrystal was at the exit, one foot out the door.

"Don't. What's the point of not moving on? It's not like I'll come back any time soon. You know that. So why are you making this so difficult?"

Cain threw an outburst.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! WE ALL DO! YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO LET US HELP YOU!"

She looked up to see Chrystal was no longer there.

Later on at a storage unit.

Chrystal was packing up her stuff. It broke her heart to leave Valkyrie there but it had to be done. It just had to happen, or she would've stayed.

 _Flashback of her past_

" _Any improvements, doctor?"_

" _I'm so sorry, Sandy. Nothing's happened."_

 _My only friend is dying. My name is Sandy, I'm twelve years old and I want to be an elemental mage. My taken name will be Chrystal Fury. My friend's helped me come up with that one. Or rather, friend. I only have one. And she's dying. Cancer. I sort of live in a bad home environment, my parents are always fighting. My dying friend, Melanie, is the only one whose ever been able to cheer me up. She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. To cheer me up, we eat ice cream at her house and watch romance films, gossip, and listen to music. Listening to music is my favourite part. No talking, no nothing. Just emotion soaring thorugh the air. That's what it's like being with Melanie._

 _I walked in, and I saw a girl sitting next to her, tall, dark-haired._

 _Melanie looked at me and tried to give me strong smile, but anyone who knows her would know she only ever smiles her with her eyes._

" _Sandy, meet your new friend."_

 _The mysterious girl sitting next to her looked up and added to the conversation._

" _Friend? When was this discussed?"_

" _Since forever, Erika."_

" _Fine. Nice to meet you, Sandy. My name's Erika."_

 _And the mysterious girl named Erika gave me a toothy grin. She was also, smiling with her eyes._

 _A few hours later_

" _I don't care what you and Erika think, Sandy, but PLL will always support Ezria, and only Ezria."_

" _I swear Erika was talking about some other chick called Erza from Fairy Tail."_

" _Fairy Tail is love, Fairy Tail is life."_

 _We were having so much fun. Melanie looked so happy, with us two there. She said when she dies, she wants us to be there with her. The joy in her eyes was so overwhelming. I swear I'll remember it forever._

" _Guys?" Melanie interrupted us._

 _Erika and I looked at each other, then at Melanie._

" _What's your taken name going to be?"_

 _I proudly proclaimed, "Chrystal Fury!"_

 _Erika looked at me, with another eye-smile._

" _I don't know yet. Maybe…" She looked around and saw a festival happening in the streets, and exclaimed, "Eureka Festival?"_

" _That sounds good. What about you, Melanie?"_

" _Don't think I'll live long enough for one."_

 _All three of us went quiet._

 _Then Melanie started coughing. Like crazy. I instinctively stood up and ran to go get her some water._

 _When I came back running with a cup, I saw Erika shaking, her head down and Melanie, her head tilted to one over to me, one tear running down her cheek._

" _I regret nothing." And she smiled once more with her eyes._

 _Cancer's a god damn bitch._

I closed my eyes, imagining that smile. I guess after that nothing was the same. I was void of any emotion.

I lifted up my packed suitcase and I slowly started walking towards the door. Then I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Zvetok Mira. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

Once more, silence.

"I heard you were leaving."

"That I am, Mira."

"I'm not here to hurt you or anything."

"I know. I know that was never your intention."

"I want to say goodbye."

"I know. I was going to leave all my things. I decided to wait for you and take my luggage with me."

"I know some things too. We've had our differences. Never exactly seen eye to eye, now have we?"

I only nod.

"Zvetok. You're the one I'm going to miss most of all."

"Why are you giving up so easily? Don't give me the 'it's for my friends' crap. If there's one thing we've ever agreed on it's this: You don't die for your friends. You live for them."

I only smile, with my eyes. I let her continue on.

" _YOU_ taught me that. Don't you DARE go back on your word, Fury."

"That's why this is going to hurt me the most."

"Huh? Wha-"

I hug her. I hold on to her for dear life. We fall on to the ground, not letting go. She looked so surprised.

"If you're going to leave you need a proper farewell, from the Sanctuary. It's sort of stuffy here, but it'll have to do."

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly all the people I met at the Ireland Sanctuary came walking in. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, China, Dexter, Synecdoche, Saracen, Fletcher, Tanith, and Karou. Other people were there too, but I've only _acknowledged_ them.

Soon the whole storage unit was filled. Then Mira speaks.

"Number One. You must never reveal sensitive about the Sanctuary to anyone for as long as you live."

I nod. Then China.

"Number Two. You must not keep in unauthorized contact with past clients."

Once again I nod. Then Zvetok again.

"And lastly, number three. Even if we walk different paths, you must live on as strong as you are able! You must _never_ treat your own life as something insignificant. You must never forget the friends you love…"

"For as long as you live." I finish her sentence.

"As long as you keep the sanctuary mindset, there's nothing you can't do." Valkyrie.

Then Zvetok falls on the ground, onto her knees.

"I hope we meet again, _Sandy._ "

"You too, _Maddy_."

Then I go down too. But I fall on my back instead. I give her the best smile I have, with my eyes, and I slowly start to drift in an eternal sleep.

I get up. Everything's white. I hear a familiar voice. It's… it can't be…

I see someone smiling with their eyes, holding a hand out to me. The sun comes out, it's setting. I'm finally reunited with her. I grab her hand and walk into the distant light with her, into the sun. With Melanie.


	11. Goodbyes don't hurt, flashbacks do

**Heyyy guys!**

 ***people throw watermelons at me***

 **Okay, you know what? It's not my fault, it was just time for Chrystal to die, and YOU KNOW IT.**

 **Soooo…**

 **I DID NOT JUST BLOW A FIT THERE.**

 **BTW this one is gonna be super sad too. Bring tissues.**

 **DEDICATIONS**

 **Blufox03: I updated! ARENT YOU PROUD OF MEEE? And yass, that was terribly sad.**

 **Tsvetok Mira: EYES ON DA PRIZE. Stop reading my fanfiction (even though you sort of have to to continue your OVA of this story.)You don't need to base things off the way they happen here! GREAT STORY BY DA WAY.**

 **Karou: There will be on more on the topic of YOU this week.**

 **Kay, I just wanted for you all to know, that I am going to update TWO MORE FREAKING TIMES since it's Christmas and I'm a nice person.**

Valkyrie's POV

" _Valkyrie, I'm afraid at the moment I don't have any leads on the current case. I'm just glad Karou's feeling better, maybe you should focus on that first. The health and safety of a close friend always comes first." Said Chrystal._

" _Okay, see you next time, Chrystal. You know, I had this terrifying dream where you died."_

 _Fury turned back to me._

" _But I_ am _dead."_

Then she woke up. Valkyrie had been having reoccurring dreams like that. Dreams? More like nightmares. She kept on seeing Chrystal places, nobody else saw her though. She knew it was just her imagination. At least Zvetok's back. It's been awhile since the incident. Thank God Fury cleared up her name before her tragic death. People can say she wasn't over Chrystal's… but she didn't care anymore. At least, that's what she thought.

She was heading towards the Accelerator Room. Or what _used_ to be the Accelerator Room. She turned the corner when she saw three figures standing there, deep in conversation.

"Hello?" Cain saw the blonde- haired one turn around and look at her. Fletcher. Is this where's he's been staying all along? Everyone stopped, silence. The other two people saw me too, glaring at me. One was a boy, one a girl. Then Fletcher spoke up. She was hoping he would do that- he had a lot to explain for.

"Valkyrie, meet my friends, Koda", he points at the boy,"and Eureka." The girl. The girl disturbed her the most to be honest.

Eureka walked forward one step, heading Valkyrie's way. She had a dark purple aura surrounding her, every one could see it.

Now it was Valkyrie's turn to pull up the volume. She also stepped forward. Her own very dark aura supported her. Both stood head to head, waiting for the other to make a move- and fight to the death.

Then that Koda boy and Fletcher pull them apart, before they could start World War Three.

Valkyrie could only huff, and she went off, feeling like spoiled brat. She didn't have anyone to talk to though. Tanith is off with Karou, taking care of some medical exams. Zvetok is interrogating Reynosa, and Skulduggery and China are avenging Chrystal's death. She's never seen herself as useless, or foolish, or even stupid before. She then heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw Chrystal smiling at her. Cain now remembered what part of the Sanctuary she had now wandered off to.

" _Don't. What's the point of not moving on? It's not like I'll come back any time soon. You know that. So why are you making this so difficult?"_

" _BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! WE ALL DO! YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO LET US HELP YOU!"_

 _She looked up to see Chrystal was no longer there._

It had only been a few days since then, and only her, Karou, Tanith and China had cried. How could they all be so… so…

She looked up, into the light where Chrystal had gone. She felt an arm snake around her waist. She saw Chrystal, right next to her, with this toothy grin.

"Please don't forget me. Valkyrie."

Silence.

"I won't, Chrystal. Never."

"Don't forget me… but please move on already."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone's done it now. Why haven't you? Don't tell me you're hanging on to the dear memories we made together, are you?"

"If I let them go, they'll never come back."

"They will _ALWAYS_ be there, Valkyrie. Don't you _dare_ doubt it."

…

"Chrystal, you were trying to tell me something before. What was it?"

"When I died what did you want to do?"

"Join you. I guess, die with you. I didn't want you to leave me."

"Valkyrie. You don't die for your friends. You live for them. In the end, you aren't protecting your friends. It's your friend that are protecting YOU. Giving YOU the will to fight, and to live."

Instead of seeing Chrystal there, she saw Zvetok. It was Zvetok all along.

"Valkyrie. Do you hear me? You're not protecting us. We're what give you strength. That's what Chrystal would've said to you."

Valkyrie couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Thank you, Mira." She gave her a small embrace. Then she looked up at her. Her face was stone-hard. Almost as if she was keeping it straight, just to stop tears from breaking into the surface. Valkyrie turned to the entrance.

"Thank you…Chrystal Fury. Thank you for everything."

Chrystal suddenly appeared. She turned, where the entrance was suddenly a bright light. She began walking towards it. Valkyrie knew it was her imagination, just her mind playing tricks. So she knew Zvetok couldn't see what she was seeing.

"Valkyrie, it's never the goodbye that hurts. That's why I wasn't crying. It's the flashbacks that follow."

Now Mira was starting to cry.

" _Where am I?" she demanded in the damp room in which she could see nothing. She was chained with shackles to a chair, her magic far out of reach. Then suddenly, light. There was a woman standing before her, wearing a short black jacket, a plain white t-shirt, black trousers, and what looked like…_ lion _socks._

Mira recalled the first time she had ever met Chrystal.

Valkyrie thought about what Zvetok said, and remembered some of her own memories with Chrystal.

" _Any improvements? Any signs showing of a new progressing power?"_

" _The only thing I've been receiving is a migraine, Valkyrie. I'm sorry. At this point, it's been too long. She's a lost cause. We have no choice but to pull the plug on life support."_

 _Valkyrie's face fell 30 storeys_

" _Are you_ kidding _me? You're a bloody doctor. You do stuff like this ALL the time. Why can't you do it once more?"_

 _Her face was blowing off hot red fumes. Then a bunch of unknown doctors came swarming in._

" _I'm so, so sorry, Valkyrie. It's what Chrystal would've wanted."_

" _Don't you DARE lecture ME on DEATH an dwhat one of my ONLY friends would have wanted."_

Valkyrie smiled. Fury's always been strong.

Chrystal turned. And slowly faded away as she walked, distant from Valkyrie. Forever.

 **Hope y'all liked it!**

 **I should expect more watermelons tomorrow, shouldn't I?Well, I'll have you know, it took me TWO HOURS to get this down! BTW, don't forget to check out Zvetok's stories about Living the Dead Life of the Skeleton Detective!**

 **Sorry to say this, but this story is coming to an end. Maybe five or ten more chapters, then it's done. The ending will be traumatic, I promise.**

 **Until next time!-**

 **Happy Kitty**

 **Meow Meow**

 **LGBTQ+ rights activist, feminist, bicycle fan, obsessive freak, chatterbox, twin-foetus-cannibalistic-eater, stalker, fairy tail fan, the Exception, and sky dragon-slayer**

 **-Sometimes I lick dragonslayers**


End file.
